Currently, most of the polymers that we use in our daily life, such as polystyrene, polyolefins, PVC, etc., are difficult to degrade in nature. They caused serious pollution to the environment. Biodegradable polyester polymeric materials has far-reaching significances. Aliphatic polyester polymer is degradable gradually in water, enzymatic or microbial environment, which can help solve the increasingly serious environmental problem. Small molecule compounds produced by the degradation can be recycled and reused, easing the world energy shortage crisis. Aliphatic polyester has good biocompatibility and has no significant toxicity and are not rejected by the living organisms, which can be used in the biomedical field. New methods for manufacturing polyester are in need.